Don't let it be said the Montgomery's are normal
by Nedwards23
Summary: "I have a wife that's moved out and wants a divorce, a son that is a criminal and is two steps away from anti-depressants, which his therapist strongly recommends he has if things progress worse and a daughter who has spent the last three days in her room listening to the same damn song and crying all day and night" Short story mostly Byron and Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

Don't let it be said the Montgomery's are normal.

**Hi this is a short story mostly focusing on Ezra and Byron. Based after homecoming In this story Byron doesn't know about Ezra and Aria and him and Ezra have already had a beer prior to this. Also Aria and Ezra have broken up. Sorry for any mistakes hope you enjoy!**

Byron's POV

That's it I need to get out of the house and have an actual conversation with a real person. I decided to call Ezra Fitz, the last time we had a beer was enjoyable so why not? I pulled out my phone and pressed dial within a few rings he picked up

"Ezra, hi it's Byron Montgomery. I know its short notice but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a beer for tonight?" He took a second to think.

"Yeah, sure"

"Great! I'll meet you in 20 minutes at Snookers. Do you know where that is?" he chuckled to himself then replied.

"Yeah I know exactly where it is." After that we hung up and I called a cab. I didn't want to risk driving as we would most likely have more than one. The reason I chose Snookers is because nobody I know goes there and it's a rather quiet pub and right now I didn't want to be surrounded by noise or drunk people unless I was one of those drunk people myself. Within 20 minutes I arrived at Snookers. Ezra was already sat at the bar so I sat down next to him. As I sat down I noticed two beers in front of him and once I sat down he spoke.

"I already got you a beer is that alright?" he asked me whilst taking a sip of his beer.

"Perfect!" I replied taking a chug of my own beer.

"So what made you ask me to come for a beer?" He asked me taking another sip of his beer.

"I needed to get out of the house" was my reply as I took an even bigger chug of my beer leaving a little less than a 1/3.

"oh, are things alright at home?" he asked me seemingly worried.

"Huh" I said with a chuckle "you tell me I have a wife that's moved out and wants a divorce, a son that is a criminal and is two steps away from anti-depressants, which his therapist strongly recommends he has if things progress worse and a daughter who has spent the last three days in her room listening to the same damn song and crying all day and night"

"Wow" was his response as it was his turn to take a chug of his beer. He seemed genuinely shocked at how unstable my family has become.

"Yeah, I figured I deserve a beer or two"

"Yeah" he replied as we both finished our beers and I ordered us two more.

"How about a scotch this time as well?" I asked him

"Sounds great" was Ezra's reply and I made no delay in ordering the scotches.

"So earlier on the phone you laughed, when I asked you if you knew this place you laughed. Can I ask why?"

"Yeah, I've actually been her once before" with that he laughed to himself again

"What is it?" I asked. I was intrigued as to what he found funny. I could see him debate with himself whether or not he should tell me.

"The last time I was here I ended up talking to this a-mazing girl. We actually ended up in the bathroom making out for a while till she had to go pick up her brother"

"Now I see" I told him tasting my whiskey.

"Did anything progress from there, sorry if I seem nosey I just need the distraction"

"No, not at all. Yeah i saw her a few more times afterwards but unfortunately we broke up a few days ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" I really was Ezra is a great guy

"Don't be. It was the right thing to do before anyone got hurt. Well at least I thought I broke it off before anybody had the chance to get hurt"

"But you're hurt?" I asked softly

"Yeah. I guess I was wrong" he said downing his whiskey in one clean move.

"Did you love her?" I asked trying not to appear nosey although it was probably obvious I was being.

"Yeah, I think I still do"

"So tell her"

"I can't she won't answer my calls and besides I don't want to ruin her life. The situation we were in, are in is complex. She deserves something simple."

"If you say so" I replied as we both finished our second beers.

Three beers and another Whiskey later and me and Ezra both found ourselves slightly slurring, slightly wobbling and slightly drunk.

"How about we take this back to my house. They'll be closing soon and I have a decent bottle of bourbon that's begging to be opened"

"I like the sound of that" was his reply. We then got into a cab and went back to the house. Within minutes the scotch was opened and the drinks were poured.

"Thanks for tonight Ezra I really needed the distraction"

"The pleasures all mine, I needed the distraction too"

"Dad? I thought I heard you come in" Aria said walking down the stairs in her pyjamas. She stopped once she saw Ezra.

"Mr Fitz. What are you doing here?" she asked pulling the shirt she was wearing over her t-shirt and shorts closer to her. It was obvious it was a guys and I made mental note to ask her whose it was later.

"I asked Ezra if he wanted to go for a beer and we decided to comeback here instead of calling it a night. Is that okay?" I asked her as she stepped off the bottom step.

"Of course, erm I'm gonna make a sandwich. Do you want one?"

"No thank you sweetheart" I replied and with that she quickly walked into the kitchen and I placed my drink on the table and leaned back in exhaustion and closed my eyes.

"You look exhausted" Ezra says finishing his scotch

"I am I should probably get some sleep. You're more than welcome to sleep on the couch or I can ask Aria to drive you home unless that would be weird for you"

"I can drive him if he wants" Aria said coming out of the kitchen sandwich in tow.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said kissing her on her forehead "I'm gonna go to bed lock up when you get back. See you soon Ezra"

"See you soon Byron" Ezra said as I walked up the stairs and proceeded to go to bed for some well needed rest.

Ezra's POV

"I just have to put shoes on and then we can go" Aria said putting her sandwich down and going to the cupboard for shoes. I felt terrible ever since Byron has said she'd been crying for three days. One of the reasons I agreed to come back to the Montgomery house was so I could apologize and make sure she wasn't too bad.

"ready" she said pulling me out of my thoughts whilst walking to the car. Before we got in I heard her sniffle and the noise caused me to look at her once I got in the car. Her eyes were red and puffy and so was her nose. It was clear she had spent hours crying and my heart broke right then and there causing me to sober up quite a bit but remain a little buzzed. She went to put her keys in the ignition but I stopped her putting my hand on hers.

"You don't have to take me home. I'll be okay on the couch"

"Yeah I do I'd rather drive you home than have you sleep on my couch and have breakfast with you, dad and Mike in the morning." She said with her hint of bitterness in her voice. Before she has a chance to start the engine I spoke up again.

"Aria, I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing before one of us got hurt, but I was wrong"

"Who says I'm hurt" she says trying to brush off the conversation and just drive but I won't let it go that easy. I place my hand back on hers to stop her from turning the ignition and speak again.

"The fact that practically your whole face is red from crying proves you are"

She stopped looking at our hands which is what she had been doing since we got in the car and looked at me.

"I'm not hurt" she says trying her best to hold it all together but a single tear runs down her cheek and within seconds I move my hand to wipe it away.

"Aria, you don't have to lie to me" I said stoking her face with the pad of my thumb.

"I know" is all she says as more tears begin to fall.

"Hey" I say softly and pull her into a hug as she cries even harder than imagined soaking my t-shirt with her salty tears but I didn't mind. After a few minutes she pulled away slightly and speaks whilst trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"This isn't just because we broke up. I'm worried about Mike and my parents too" she exclaimed once again crumbling into tears. I simply replied "I know" softly and pulled her closer. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"Come on" I said after the tears stopped "you need to get some sleep" I said looking at the clock on the cars dash 1.34am it read in bright blue. I stepped out of the car and opened her door.

"Will you stay?" she asked timidly

"Of course. I doubt I'd be able to get a cab at this time plus your dad offered me the couch." I said with my signature smile.

"I meant with me" she said looking up at me. I stayed silent for a moment not sure if she meant for the night or if she wanted to get back together.

"i..i just don't want to be alone right now" she said looking at me with her beautiful doe eyes.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"Please" she said softly and desperately. She seemed so fragile.

"What about your dad?" I asked I'm sure Byron wouldn't appreciate waking up and seeing me sharing a bed with his daughter.

"He won't know he's drunk and asleep already, plus I can lock my door so he won't walk in while we sleep. Please Ezra the last few days have been hell in more ways than one. I need to feel safe. You're the only one that makes me feel safe." With that last sentence I folded.

"Okay" I said softly and with that she gets out of the car and wraps her arms around me and whispers "thank you". She then takes my hand and we walk inside. She locks the door and leads me upstairs and to her room.

"I'll be back in a sec" she says and in seconds she returns with a set of her dads sweats.

"I figure you don't want to sleep in jeans" she says handing me the set, I thank her and head into her connecting bathroom to change stumbling slightly due to the alcohol still in my system. This warrants a small chuckle from Aria and a smile I am grateful to see she still possesses. After a few moments I step out of the bathroom to see Aria has already gotten into her bed. Once I exit the she pulls back the covers and pats the bed for me to get in. we both lay there for a few moments facing each other each of us lying on our sides before I decide to speak.

"I'm glad to finally know where my shirt went" I said trying to ease her mood slightly. It worked causing her to smile.

"Yeah sorry, you can have it back if you want."

"No, it's okay. It's in a much better home" I said jokingly.

"Good" Aria replied biting her lip and looking down. I'm not sure who moved first as it happened so quickly but before I knew it my mouth was connected to hers and I never felt so good. We kissed passionately for a few moments before we pulled apart for breath.

"Take me back?" I asked her

"Any day" she replied attaching her lips to mine once again and we were in pure bliss. We kissed like this for over an hour till I noticed Aria's eyes were getting weary.

"How about we call it a night and get some sleep?" I asked

"No" she replied tiredly and kissed me again as her eyes began fluttering more and more. I pulled away knowing she needed some sleep she had, had a hard few days.

"We'll continue this later, right now you need sleep"

"Okay" she replied and pecked me one more time then snuggled into my side and I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Aria" I said to which I received a quiet and sleepy "goodnight Ezra" "I love you" I told her kissing her forehead once again but she didn't hear me as she had fallen asleep and I too followed suit.

Mike's POV

I stood there in Aria's doorway I had heard noises and went to investigate. I walked through our connecting bathroom and peeked through her door to see her kissing Mr Fitz in her bed. I watched for a few more minutes as I was stood frozen on the spot in shock at what I was seeing. I watched how he told her they needed to sleep and how she snuggled to his side as he kissed her forehead, I watched as they said goodnight to one another and most shockingly how Mr Fitz had said he loved her. I couldn't help but smile, they looked good together and boy was breakfast going to be fun in the morning.

**Reviews are more than welcome and make my day hope you enjoyed the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the second chapter. I originally planned for this to be a one shot but since all the reviews requested another I thought why not. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome and greatly appreciated. P.S sorry for any mistakes_**

Ezra's POV  
I woke up to a bright light streaming through the window and an unknown heavy weight on my chest. I took a moment to take in my surroundings still unsure of where i was but aware I must have drunk quite a bit last night due to the dull throbbing in my head. Just then the small figure shifted slightly and allowed me to see her face. It was Aria Montgomery and suddenly it all became clear, this is exactly where I should be. Where I belong. She stirred again and looked up at me and smiled.  
"Good morning" she said in a beautiful sleepy voice.  
"Good m..." was all I managed to say before her lips crashed into mine. "Morning" I said finishing my sentence when she pulled away for breath.  
"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked after letting out a small chuckle at the fact that she had cut my sentence off moments before.  
"I would love some. But I'm thinking we should get changed first."  
"Good idea" she said patting my chest and getting out of bed. She walked over to her wardrobe and chest of drawers and decided on an outfit for the day. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, you can change in here if you want. Or wait till I'm done in the bathroom I won't be long." she asked me.  
"Here's fine" I said as I proceeded to get undressed whilst she went into the bathroom.

Minutes after I had finished getting dressed and straightening her bed up she came out of the bathroom. She was in a simple summer dress that was light blue with daisies printed on it. She had minimal make up on and her hair cascaded down her back. She looked absolutely beautiful and i couldn't resist telling her.  
"You look beautiful" I told her as her cheeks began to blush slightly.  
"Thank you" she replied. "Now how about some breakfast?"  
"That sounds perfect" I relied ad we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mike was already situated with a glass of orange juice with the carton still on the table.

Mike's POV 

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and realized it must be Aria and Mr Fitz as dad walks much lighter. I sat at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice ready for the events that were going to transpire.  
"Mr Fitz" I stated in a fake shocked voice. "What are you doing here?" I knew perfectly well what he was doing here I just wanted to see what lame excuse he would come up with.  
"Him and Dad went drinking and he stayed." Aria piped up not giving Mr Fitz the chance to answer whilst she sat down next to me and poured herself a drink.  
"And where did he sleep?" I asked Aria in a lower voice. Clearly she was the one who was going to answer my questions. "On the couch of course" she replied quickly. Almost too quickly.  
"Of course" I said mimicking her words then proceeded to take drink of my orange juice.  
"So how did you sleep Mr Fitz?" I asked including him in the conversation as he sat down.  
"Pretty well thanks Mike" he replied then poured himself a glass too. "How about you?" he added.  
" Fine thanks. So how come both of you were upstairs if you slept on the couch?" I asked Mr Fitz directly not bothering to hide my curiosity, and the fact that I was onto them.  
"I needed the bathroom" he said rather quickly, just like Aria did.  
"Oh okay" I replied non sealantly as if all my suspicion had vanished. Just then we heard foot steps on the stairs signalling that Byron was awake and coming for breakfast.  
"Morning everybody" he said as happy as he could. It was clear he was more than a little worse for wear.  
"Aria, how about you help me make pancakes?" he asked her to which she replied "sure." she then proceeded to take plates out of the cupboard to which I walked behind her and quietly whispered in her ear "I know everything!" once the words had escaped my mouth she instantly dropped the plate she was holding and it smashed on the hard floor.

Byron's POV

I was pulling ingredients out of the cupboard when all of a sudden I heard a large crash. I turned around to look where the noise had come from and was faced with my two teenage children. Both of them had a look of complete shock on their faces with the colour drained from them and I could also see a broken plate on the floor and was that blood? I practically ran to them to see what had happened and so did Ezra.  
" Are you okay?" he asked Aria who took a moment to think.  
"yeah, yeah but I think I cut my foot."  
"Do you want me to clean it up for you?" he asked her before I had the chance to.  
"Yes please" she said colour coming back into her previously white face.  
"Ezra, why don't you take Aria upstairs and get that cleaned up whilst me and Mike clean this up and make a start on those pancakes?" I have never been good with blood so since Ezra volunteered to help I wasn't going to stop him.  
"Yeah sure" he replied whilst I went to get a dust pan and brush.

Ezra's POV  
"Come here" I said softly to Aria as I held out my arms and picked her up bridal style. I didn't want her to walk on her foot causing more blood to go everywhere and potentially get more cuts from stepping on any broken pieces. "Thanks" she said wrapping her arms around my neck as we exited the kitchen and I began to walk upstairs. Once upstairs I went straight to her bedroom and placed her on the bottom of her bed with her legs dangling off as not to get any blood on her bed covers.  
"There's a first aid box on the side" she said motioning towards her bathroom. "Right" I said walking in and finding the first aid kit almost instantly. I grabbed the small box and walked back to Aria. I placed the box at the side of her and went to get her desk chair to sit on. Once sat down in front of her I placed her foot in my lap and took out an antiseptic wipe and began cleaning her up. When the antiseptic wipe first touched her skin she winced slightly. "Sorry" I told her wiping the blood away more carefully.  
"Its okay" she replied.  
Once I had finished cleaning her foot up I placed a rather large band aid on her cut then wrapped a bandage around her foot to keep it more secure. Once I finished I kissed her foot which caused Aria to giggle and blush for the second time today.  
"Thank you"  
"Any time" I told her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now how about some pancakes" I added showing her my boyish smile. "mmm sounds good" she replied as she hopped off the bed instantly regretting it as by the look on her face it caused her extreme pain and caused her to wobble slightly.  
"Here" I said picking her up once again. I carried her down the stairs but decided it probably wasn't a great idea to carry her into the kitchen. After all in the eyes of Mike and Byron I was just her teacher. Once at the bottom of the stairs I gently placed her on her feet on the floor. "Just take it slow" I told her as she began to walk, leaning on my arm for support. After a few steps she developed an easy rhythm that didn't seem to cause her too much discomfort.  
"There you are" Byron said as we entered the kitchen and I helped Aria to her chair then sat down next to her.  
"How's the foot?" Byron asked her whilst we were in the process of sitting down.  
" Not too bad, it hurts when I walk but not too much."  
"That's not too bad then" Byron replied  
"It should be back to normal in a few days" I said adding my two cents into the conversation.

Mike's POV  
As soon as Aria dropped the plate I instantly panicked once I saw blood. I'm pretty sure that my face mimicked her shocked and white one. Before I knew what was happening Dad and Mr Fitz were around us like a shot. He was asking her questions but I wasn't sure what they were as I was in too much of a shock. I meant to shock and scare her a bit but I didn't want her to hurt herself. Before o knew it Mr Fitz had picked her up and taken her upstairs to get her cleaned up, whilst dad got the dust pan and brush.  
"So how come Mr Fitz is here?" I asked dad whilst getting some news paper to wrap the broken plate in.  
"We went for a drink last night and I asked him to come here for a night cap. Aria was suppose to take him home but I guess he changed his mind." Dad said as he wrapped the broken plate in the paper and placed it in the bin.  
"Now how about we get those pancakes finally started?" he said as he began sieving flour into a bowl.  
"Sounds good to me" I said pulling out the rest of the plates out of the cupboard like Aria had just minutes ago. Dad makes the pancake batter whilst I made the table. Less than ten minutes later Aria and Mr Fitz came into the kitchen. Aria had a bandage around her foot and Mr Fitz was helping her to walk. Whilst they all engaged in conversation I collected the cutlery from the draw then placed it on the table and sat down opposite Aria as Mr Fitz was now sat next to her. When I sat down I was mindful of her foot as I didn't want to cause her any pain by knocking into it. We sat in silence for a few seconds till Dad placed the pancakes on the table and we a started eating.  
"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Dad asked taking a forkful of pancake and shovelling it into his mouth.  
" I have lacrosse practice with the guys at Noel Kahn's house soon" I said first then added "how about you Aria?" and raised my eye brows at her.  
"I was thinking of going to see Spencer if she's not too busy and then go to the book store. It's been a while since I've read a new book that's from this decade." was her reply. She seemed like she was telling the truth. Damn she _was_ a better liar than me.  
"How about you Ezra?" Byron asked Mr Fitz. Even though he was currently having breakfast with us and is a family friend, more friendly to some than others it still didn't seem right calling him Ezra so if I have to address him usually call him Mr Fitz or just Fitz.  
"I have a ton of marking to do so unfortunately I will be spending my Saturday doing that" he said once he had swallowed his pancake he had in his mouth.

Breakfast consisted of general small talk. Dad asked me and Aria how school was going and if Mr Fitz was enjoying working at Rosewood High which of course he was. When the conversation went quiet and our plates were empty I decided to speak again. I needed a ride to Noel's and wanted to ask Aria about Mr Fitz. "Aria?" I started.  
"Yes Mike" she said finishing her orange juice. She replied in a voice I could have sworn contained nervousness with a slight hint of fear.  
"Do you mind giving me a ride to Noel's please?" I asked in the kindest voice I didn't want her to feel scared.  
"errm... Yeah sure" she replied still sceptical as to my intentions.  
"Thanks. I'll go get my bag so we can go in five"  
"okay" was her reply as I made my exit to get my bag and to get changed into something more suitable for lacrosse. You can't exactly play in jeans.

Aria's POV

For the majority of breakfast I was nervous and scared, hoping that Mike wouldn't say anything to Dad until I had a chance to explain to him how me and Ezra ended up in this predicament we are in. That I didn't intend to have a relationship with my English teacher. Around a third of the way through breakfast Ezra must have sensed my nervousness and sacredness as he placed a comforting hand on my knee and traced idle patterns which soothed me to no end. I wanted to tell him that Mike knew to pre warn him but I couldn't at the moment without anyone getting suspicious, plus I wanted to talk to Mike first. I didn't think he'd tell Dad yet but I couldn't be sure. Once our plates were empty signalling the end of breakfast Mike looked as if he was going to say something. I was right, as he said my name. The minute he said it I instantly though 'no please no don't say anything' "yes Mike" I replied to him trying to keep both the nervousness and sacredness out of my voice but I didn't succeed 100% as Ezra squeezed my knee comfortingly and traced more patterns. Luckily all Mike wanted was a ride to Noel's which I agreed to. I figured since he kept quiet over breakfast I could reward him with a ride. Once he was gone upstairs I let out a little breath I didn't know I was holding causing Ezra to look at me. I shook my head slightly signalling that it was nothing for him to be concerned about. Just then Byron spoke up.

"Does Noel still live on Elm?" He asked me

"Yes why?" I asked him sceptically.

"Good that means that you can give Ezra a ride home too, if that's okay with you Ezra?" he said then looked towards Ezra as he finished his sentence asking if he was okay with it.

"Actually, I need to get my car from Snookers. I drove there last night" he said to us looking at me when he said Snookers causing a smile to form on both of our faces as our first meeting came to mind.

"Oh right of course, Aria do you mind taking him to get it?"

"No, not at all" I said, getting to spend timer with Ezra with my Dads approval…technically made me smile even more.

"Do you know where Snookers is?" Dad asked me pulling me out of my thoughts. "No" I lied. I knew exactly where Snookers is.

"I can give you directions from Noel's if you want. I know how to get there from Elm" Ezra replied his smile matching mine which had gotten bigger when I lied about knowing where Snookers is.

"Yeah, sounds good" I said with a little chuckle. A few moments later Mike came down the stairs gym bag in tow ready for Noel's "Ready?" he asked to which I replied "Yep ready" and began to stand from the table as did Byron and Ezra. Byron then walked round the table and gave me a hug and began speaking. "Thanks for taking Ezra home honey it means I can get a start on my marking" once he had finished speaking he gave my cheek a kiss. "No problem Dad" I said and received a look from Mike that illustrated he wasn't entirely happy at the idea of riding in a car with Ezra and I. Even though the car ride to Noel's would be less than 10 minutes I had a feeling it was going to feel a hell of a lot longer.

All three of us made our way out to the car. Me in the drivers seat Ezra in the passenger's seat and Mike in the back. From where he was sat I could see him clearly in the rear view mirror. Once we all got in the caR all was quiet. I took a second remembering how I had cried to Ezra in this very same spot less than 12 hours ago and how he had held and comforted me. I then turned the ignition on cutting the silence as the radio played quietly in the background and began the drive to Noel's house. Mike stayed silent looking out the window and looking deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about so intently when the sound of Ezra's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"How's your foot with driving?" my foot? For a moment I had completely forgot about it.

"Not too bad, just a bit of a dull ache. I'm fine" I replied he looked at me and I could see he thought I was lying. I wasn't. Well not about my foot anyway, maybe about the I'm fine part was a lie. Truth be told I didn't know how I felt. The whole ride to Noel's nothing else was said surprisingly. Mike must really be deep in thought, as when we arrived at Noel's he sat completely still a look of deep thought still graced his features.

"We're here" I said hoping it pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Why" He replied just above a whisper.

"Because you have lacrosse practice" I replied turning to look at him.

"No. I mean why?" he said and motioned his hand between Ezra and I. Ezra turned his body around too to see Mike gesturing between the two of us.

"Why what Mike?" he asked in utter confusion. There was a few seconds silence before I spoke.

"He knows" I said quietly and bowed my head and Ezra turned a shade whiter. "I just don't know how" I included.

"I saw you" Mike stated still speaking quietly.

"When?" I asked whilst Ezra stayed silent.

"Last night. I heard noises in your room and went to check it out and saw you guys" we stayed silent for a second or two till Mike added to his sentence "Did you mean what you said to her?" Mike asked Ezra "Before you closed your eyes did you mean it?" I had no idea what Mike was referring to. The last thing that Ezra said to me was goodnight. I was about to ask Mike what he was referring to when Ezra answered him.

"Yes. I just haven't told her yet" what were they talking about? What hadn't he told me yet that Mike knew?

"Good in that case your secret is safe with me. But if I were you I wouldn't have anymore sleepovers at our house. Next time it might be Byron who checks out the noises" Mike said getting his bag and exiting the car. Before walking to Noel's house he stopped at Ezra's window which was rolled down.

"Tell her, she'll say the same" was all he said before disappearing inside the Kahn's front door.

"Tell me what?" I said still oblivious as to what the two of them had been talking about. Ezra turned to face me fully and took my hands in his then spoke the most beautiful words I have ever heard escape his lips.

"I love you Aria" with the sounds of his words my heart instantly melted and I too found myself falling even more in love with him.

"I love you too Ezra" I replied and kissed him with all my worth, after a few moments we broke apart for breath.

"Do you really have a ton of marking to do today?" I ask hopeful I really wanted to spend the day with him.

"No, I did it before I met your dad last night" he said displaying that boyish smile I love so much. "Now how about we go get my car from Snookers and spend the day at my apartment unless you want to have lunch at Snookers? I hear they do a great cheeseburger"

"I wouldn't know" I replied with as smile as we made our way to Snookers and spent an admirable amount of time recreating our first date B-26 and all.

**_A/N: And there you have it. I really enjoyed writing this story so let me know if you want another chapter I have a rough idea where it could go, maybe Noel saw them in the car? Who knows let me know your ideas._**

**_ As always thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review as they make my day and keep me smiling :D_**


End file.
